


Тик-Так

by Maxim98rus



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Gen, Implied Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi, Implied Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Implied Post-Reveal future!Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/future!Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Married future!Adrien Agreste/future!Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Married future!Alya Césaire/future!Nino Lahiffe, Minor Original Character(s), Original Akuma (Miraculous Ladybug), Post-Hawk Moth Defeat, Post-Lila Rossi Defeat, Rabbit Alix Kubdel | Bunnyx, Tiger Juleka Couffaine, Time Travel, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:47:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29755692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxim98rus/pseuds/Maxim98rus
Summary: Конечно, Аликс весьма дорожила своей семейной реликвией - серебряными часами, - но к идее о том, что они могут повелевать временем, относилась скептически. И вот теперь пожалуйста! Она застряла в будущем, посреди огромного мегаполиса, в котором с трудом угадывался Париж, да ещё и в компании с известной фотомоделью и президентом класса, по уши влюблённую в эту самую фотомодель. А полностью убивало её то, что они не вернутся обратно, пока кто-то из этого времени не сможет починить им часы.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Alix Kubdel, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Alix Kubdel





	Тик-Так

К идее, что её далекий предок мог повелевать временем, Аликс Кюбдэль относилась скептически.

Не поймите неправильно, девушка, вне всякого сомнения, очень дорожила своей семейной реликвией — небольшими, серебристыми карманными часами, переданными ей отцом так же, как до того они передавались младшим детям рода Кюбдэль на пятнадцатилетие. Но Аликс не была бы Аликс, если бы была склонна просто так верить чему бы то ни было — пусть часы были ей дороги (причем настолько, что стали причиной её акуманизации), но девушка с большим недоверием относилась к тому, что они действительно могут управлять временем. Ну, то есть пока она не встретила Банникс — саму себя из далёкого будущего, — и не узнала, что часы на самом деле являлись Камнем Чудес и могли даровать своему владельцу способность перемещаться во времени.

По мнению Аликс это звучало довольно дико, но не верить себе самой у неё оснований не было, да и какой-никакой, но смысл в этом тоже был – впрочем, учитывая, что за те последние два года, что Бражник насылал своих акум на Париж, Аликс насмотрелась всякого, вряд ли бы нашлось ещё что-то, способное её удивить. К тому же, из той истории с Таймтейггером вышел довольно неожиданный плюс – дружба с Ледибаг. Ну, как дружба – скорее, очень тесное знакомство, но Кюбдэль было более чем достаточно и этого; вряд ли бы в Париже нашёлся ещё кто-то (ну кроме Лилы Росси, лучшей подруги Ледибаг, и того парня-кота, который был её «партнёром»), кто имел бы честь близко пообщаться со знаменитой героиней Парижа лицом к лицу, к тому же на регулярной основе.

Особых иллюзий, впрочем, Аликс на свой счёт не питала – Ледибаг поддерживала с ней контакт исключительно из-за Камня Кролика; поначалу она вообще хотела забрать его на совсем, но Кюбдэль, ревностно относившаяся к своей семейной реликвии, решила, что это уже слишком, что бы там не думал по этому поводу какой-то Хранитель. Неважно, супергерой ты или нет – в том, чтобы красть чужую собственность (к тому же принадлежавшую даже не лично ей, а всему семейству Кюбдэлей), определённо не было ничего героического. Впрочем, к её удивлению, Ледибаг практически не возражала против требований Аликс и девушки довольно быстро смогли договориться – часы оставались у Аликс, а героиня в красном имела право в любой момент воспользоваться ими в случае необходимости (что за прошедшие с той встречи три месяца случалось от силы пару раз). 

Сама Кюбдэль воспользоваться Камнем Кролика не могла (Ледибаг обмолвилась, что Аликс «ещё не была готова», что бы это ни значило), да и, в общем-то, не особо хотела. В её жизни было достаточно адреналина и без того, чтобы взваливать на себя дополнительный долг супергероя, тем более управляющего столь деликатной материей, как время. По крайней мере, так она думала тогда – сейчас же она со всем отчаянием думала, что именно такие вот рассуждения и вышли ей боком, иначе Аликс сейчас не сидела бы прямо на сочном зеленом газоне какого-то парка посреди огромного мегаполиса, в котором, не заметь она Эйфелеву башню, Кюбдэль ни за что бы не признала родной Париж! Просто прекрасно! Особенно тот факт, что те самые злосчастные часы сейчас невинно дымились в ее ладонях, словно пытаясь сказать: «Мы тут не при чем!». Аликс рыкнула — даже в её воображении это прозвучало издевательски… 

А ведь как хорошо начинался день! Она наконец смогла купить себе новые ролики, потому что у старых отвалились колесики, вынудив тем самым Аликс ходить пешком, что для неё являлось настоящей пыткой. Она приехала в школу одной из первых (и это притом, что потратила лишние пятнадцать минут, тестируя свое новое средство передвижения), получила «отлично» по физике (чего с ней не случалось уже очень давно), пару раз хорошенько врезала вновь вздумавшему лезть к ней Киму и к середине дня чувствовала себя довольной жизнью. Даже Хлоя сегодня язвила куда меньше обычного, что удивило, кажется, весь класс – хотя, возможно, это было связано с тем, что на неё в последнее время никто не обращал внимания, предпочитая слушать, как Лила делилась с ними очередной историей о своих невероятных приключениях.

Однако вскоре она поняла, что даже личное знакомство с Ледибаг, видимо, не прибавляло ей удачи, потому что почти сразу после начала занятий проблемы посыпались как из рога изобилия. Во-первых, мадам Бюстье вновь не пришла в школу из-за приступов токсикоза – подобное с ней случалось уже не в первый раз, с тех пор, как их класс вернулся из поездки в Нью-Йорк и узнал, что их учительница ждёт ребёнка. Аликс относилась к этому с пониманием, но это не означало, что ей было менее грустно – к тому же, без вечно пытавшейся поднять всем настроение (и не допустить очередной акуманизации) Бюстье и так непростая обстановка, сложившаяся в их классе в последнее время, казалось, ухудшилась ещё больше.

Алья Сезер сегодня в очередной раз пыталась помирить двух своих лучших подруг – Лилу Росси и Маринетт Дюпэн-Чэн, и в очередной раз безрезультатно. Аликс могла лишь наблюдать, как сопровождаемая осуждающими взглядами девушка уселась на самую заднюю парту в классе и хмуро стала что-то рисовать в своём скетчбуке. Если честно, Кюбдэль не понимала, в чём была проблема её одноклассницы – обычно она была невероятно дружелюбной, особенно с новичками, и очень легко находила общий язык с, кажется, любым человеком, за что они даже называли её «повседневной Божьей Коровкой». Тем страннее была её реакция на итальянскую студентку Лилу, которая с самого первого дня была дружелюбной, пыталась всем помочь и рассказывала интересные истории о своих невероятных приключениях.

Поначалу Аликс списывала это на ревность – наверное, всем вокруг было очевидно, что девушка была влюблена в известную фотомодель Адриана Агреста (всем, кроме самого Адриана), а учитывая, что Лила явно была неравнодушна к блондину, неприязнь к ней со стороны Маринетт казалась понятной (хотя, на взгляд Аликс, Дюпэн-Чэн всё же немного перебарщивала). Однако после того, как Адриан начал встречаться со своей подругой-фехтовальщицей, японкой по имени Кагами Цуруги, Маринетт, казалось, отпустила свои чувства и даже начала встречаться с братом Джулеки Куффен, Лукой. В этот момент Аликс казалось, что всё должно было наладиться – но Дюпэн-Чэн по-прежнему воспринимала Лилу в штыки, утверждая, что едва ли не всё, что рассказывала итальянка, было враньём, из-за чего все остальные, включая Аликс, объявили девушке негласный бойкот. Её даже временно отстраняли от школы и ходили слухи, будто её хотят лишить должности представителя класса. 

Кюбдэль понятия не имела, что превратило некогда милую и добрую девушку в стерву, не уступавшую Хлое, но попытки Альи образумить подругу ни к чему не привели. Так что, когда в класс на уроке физики ворвался очередной акуманизированный «суперзлодей» , причем прямо через окно, разворотив всю раму и осыпав перепуганных учеников осколками стекла, Аликс посчитала это достойным завершением в высшей степени дерьмового дня. Сам же злодей, назвавшийся Телекинетиком, без предисловий заявил, что более никто не назовет его «плохо соображающим двоечником» и немедленно принялся демонстрировать мощь своего ума, пригвоздив мадам Менделееву прямо к классной доске какой-то невидимой силой. Спрятавшаяся под партой Аликс в эту секунду чувствовала необходимость то ли истерически рассмеяться, то ли вытащить из портфеля Камень Кролика и попытаться заставить его заработать – может быть, можно было как-то изменить прошлое, чтобы всего этого кошмара сегодня с ней не произошло, а? 

Впрочем, прежде чем Кюбдэль успела принять какое-то решение – даже если это было бы очень глупым решением, о котором она впоследствии бы пожалела, – к ней под парту неожиданно залезла Маринетт, которая едва не столкнулась с Аликс носом и, от неожиданности, пискнула и отшатнулась.

— Тише ты! — шикнула на неё Аликс, — Что ты вообще тут делаешь?

— Пытаюсь выбраться, — раздраженно прошипела Дюпэн-Чэн, имевшая вид донельзя серьезный. Грохот, издаваемый Телекинетиком, продолжавшим громить кабинет, придал её словам неожиданного веса.

— Маринетт? Аликс? — вдруг раздался рядом другой голос, на этот раз мужской.

— А-Адриан?! — Маринетт, с тех пор, как стала встречаться с братом Джулеки, Лукой, стала вести себя гораздо спокойнее в присутствии Адриана, но, очевидно, всё ещё отходила от своей давней влюблённости, поскольку слегка заикнулась, произнося его имя, а её щёки немного порозовели. Агрест, впрочем, этого не заметил, поскольку в данный момент стоял на коленях и отчаянно пытался найти свободное место под партой Аликс, которого уже стало ощутимо не хватать.

— Да замолчите вы! — зашипела Аликс, еле удерживаясь, чтобы тумаков обоим, — Хотите, чтобы он сюда пришёл?!

— Я хотела выбраться, — быстро сказала Маринетт, кусая от волнения губы и хмуря брови, словно едва сдерживалась от того, чтобы просто не наплевать на всякую безопасность и не броситься вон из класса.

— Я тоже, — протараторил Адриан, выглядевший не лучше неё.

Аликс уже хотела вставить что-нибудь язвительное, но в этот момент её глаза зацепились за что-то блестящее, лежавшее на полу, что-то, в чём Кюбдэль с ужасом узнала небольшие карманные часы — чёртов Камень Чудес! Судя по всему, он вывалился из её рюкзака, когда Телекинетик начал громить кабинет, однако Аликс куда больше волновало то, что она не могла вновь его потерять — в конце-концов, снова ловить акуму из-за утраты фамильных часов ей было как минимум стыдно, да и вряд ли Ледибаг сильно обрадуется из-за потери столь ценного артефакта. К частью, судьба, очевидно, задолжала ей немного удачи, потому что в этот самый момент раздался испуганный вопль Хлои Буржуа, которую, очевидно, акуманизированный всё-таки смог изловить. Пока богатенькая дочка мэра угрожала, как расскажет обо всём папе, Аликс быстро выбежала из-под парты, не обращая внимания на протестующие шиканья Маринетт и Адриана, после чего сцапала в руки часы и мигом ринулась обратно.

Переживая за сохранность часов, она открыла крышку, чтобы удостовериться, что ничего не было сломано и, к счастью, так оно и было — механизм был целым, а стрелки продолжали мерно отсчитывать часы, минуты и секунды. И юная Кюбдэль уже успокоилась бы — настолько, конечно, насколько это было возможно в её ситуации, — вот только госпожа Фортуна, очевидно, вновь решила подкинуть ей подлянку; падавший из окна солнечный луч отразился от ярко сверкавшего серебра и угодил не куда-нибудь, а точнёхонько в глаз Телекинетику. Акуманизированный, обратив свой взор в сторону столь раздражающего света, моментально обнаружил розоволосую девушку, и, позволив до того висевшей в воздухе Хлое Буржуа мешком рухнуть на пол, двинулся в сторону Аликс, попутно отшвыривая в стороны попадавшиеся ему на пути парты силой мысли.

— Нам конец! — озвучила общую мысль Маринетт, зарывшись руками в растрёпанные волосы. А Аликс, испуганно прижав часы к своей груди, нервно стиснула их в руках, случайно что-то нажав и повернув несколько каких-то деталей. Это, наверное, было самой большой её ошибкой за сегодняшний день — стрелки часов неожиданно стали быстро вращаться в произвольном порядке, превратившись в круг слепящего белого света, отразившегося в испуганных глазах её одноклассников. А затем Аликс ощутила, как сам корпус часов распался на несколько колец и стал вращаться вокруг яркого сияния, пока с яркой вспышкой часы не окрасились в голубой цвет с круглым белым циферблатом с пятью чёрными точками и голубыми стрелками; глаза Кюбдэль расширились, когда она поняла – Камень Кролика перешёл в активное состояние.

— Выключи! — закричал Адриан, уже даже не заботившийся о том, что их могут услышать. Впрочем, Аликс уже и сама поняла, что наворотила делов, а шаги Телекинетика раздавались всё ближе. От волнения часы выскользнули у неё из рук и, судорожно поймав их, очевидно, опять что-то задела, потому что вместо ожидаемого выключения, голубой свет, исходивший от часов, усилился ещё больше, вокруг заискрили молнии.

— Аликс! — одновременно крикнули Маринетт и Адриан, схватив её за руку, очевидно, намереваясь выкинуть опасно искрившийся в руках девушки артефакт…

А затем вспыхнул яркий фиолетовый свет, раздался звук, напоминающий разорвавшуюся петарду, и Аликс, оглушённая и ошарашенная, обнаружила себя сидящей на коленях прямо на ярко-зелёной траве в каком-то парке посреди огромного и шумного мегаполиса, с дымящимися и, очевидно, сломавшимися часами в руках. Воистину, достойное завершение неудачного дня! Спокойствие, только спокойствие… Сделав пару успокаивающих вдохов, дабы самой не сойти с ума от столь некстати свалившегося на её голову приключения (как будто акумы было мало!), Аликс попыталась осмотреться, надеясь увидеть хоть что-нибудь знакомое. В конце-концов, она, как и все подростки, сидела в Интернете, а потому не раз видела фотографии многих крупных городов по всему миру. А значит, уж что-то узнаваемое просто обязано было попасться ей на глаза! И, к счастью, долго искать ей не пришлось — стоило всего лишь повернуть голову чуть налево, и аккурат по центру между высившимися небоскрёбами ярко сверкала на солнце Эйфелева башня, самая известная архитектурная достопримечательность французской столицы, города Парижа.

Увидев столь привычное глазу и близкое сердцу здание, Аликс буквально ощутила, как паника медленно отступает. Что ж, в конце-концов они всё ещё в Париже, пусть и в каком-то неправильном. Но, тем не менее, это всё ещё Париж, всё ещё их любимый город, а значит здесь все говорят по-французски и у них не будет никаких проблем с языковым барьером и ещё кучей вещей, которые паникующий мозг юной Кюбдэль успел вообразить, как только девушка поняла, что они явно влипли, и влипли по крупному. Аликс, сунув бесполезные теперь часы в карман толстовки, провела ладонями по лицу, пытаясь собраться. Что ж, тот факт, что они были в Париже, не объяснял ровным счётом ничего. Как минимум — с чего бы это он выглядит, как копия Нью-Йорка, хотя ещё сегодня утром был уютным городом с налётом старины. Поднявшись, наконец, со слегка помятой травы, Кюбдэль нашла глазами своих товарищей по несчастью — нахмурившийся Адриан без остановок расхаживал из стороны в сторону, что-то бормоча себе под нос, Маринетт же судорожно вцепилась руками в свои хвостики и, судя по её виду, находилась в состоянии, близком к паническому. Аликс фыркнула — застрять неизвестно где в компании известной фотомодели и девушки-изгоя, в последнее время без всякой причины придиравшейся к собственной однокласснице! Это была определённо не та ситуация, в которой она когда-либо хотела оказаться…

Вздохнув, девушка направилась к одноклассникам — в конце-концов, прежде чем что-то предпринимать, надо для начала хотя бы привести их в чувство. Может быть, она и относилась к Маринетт холодно в последнее время (и не без причины!), но, рассудила Кюбдэль, сейчас явно было не место и не время вымещать обиды – так что Аликс подошла к девушке, и, опустившись на корточки, мягко положила руку ей на плечо. Та моментально вздрогнула и испуганно вытаращилась на Кюбдэль.

— Маринетт, я всё понимаю, — как можно мягче сказала розоволосая, — Мы влипли, это так. И очень серьёзно влипли. Но нам нужно что-то с этим сделать, понимаешь? Как-то вернуться обратно! Ты мне веришь?

— Д-да… верю… — прошептала президент класса, видимо, отчаянно пытаясь взять себя в руки, — Мы должны… должны вернуться… Вот только, вернуться откуда? И куда?

— Это нам и предстоит выяснить, — бодро ответила Аликс, радуясь, что Маринетт хоть чуть-чуть успокоилась. Во всяком случае она больше не выглядела, как человек, готовый сию же секунду хлопнуться в обморок, и даже смогла сама подняться с земли. С Адрианом же Кюбдэль цацкаться не стала, просто пощёлкав пальцами у него перед носом. Реакция вышла забавная — парень испуганно вскрикнул, отшатнулся и почему-то потянулся рукой за спину, словно у него там было спрятано невидимое оружие. Но, очевидно, поняв, где он находится и в какой ситуации оказался, блондин нахмурился и осуждающе посмотрел на Аликс, на что та просто ухмыльнулась.

— Ну что, мистер-мозговой-штурм, надумал что-нибудь, пока ходил туда-сюда?

— Очень смешно, — фыркнул Адриан, но тут же мигом стал серьёзным, – Где мы вообще?

— Мы… мы переместились во времени, – вздохнула Аликс, — Эти часы были Камнем Чудес, как те, что у Ледибаг и Кота Нуара, только они могут управлять временем. И судя по тому, что вокруг нас… — она обвела руками высившиеся над деревьями сверкающие башни, — Я предполагаю, что мы в будущем. Понятия не имею, насколько далёком. Видимо я случайно активировала их, задав дату стрелками, когда Телекинетик ворвался в наш класс. Так что, видимо, то, что произошло — моя вина. Простите…

Аликс замолчала, опустив взгляд в пол, впервые за всё время вдруг ощутив, как же ей стыдно. Всё, что случилось сегодня с ними, произошло из-за неё. Из-за неё и из-за этих злосчастных часов. Однажды она едва не потеряла их и из-за этого ею овладела акума. Теперь, зная, что это Камень Чудес, она пыталась спасти их — и сделала ситуацию ещё хуже. Аликс подумала, что если они каким-то чудом вернутся в своё время, она обязательно поинтересуется у отца, не прилагалось ли к их семейной реликвии какое-нибудь родовое проклятие. Однако из столь невесёлых мыслей Кюбдэль вывело прикосновение руки Маринетт, которую та положила ей на плечо. Подняв глаза, Аликс увидела, как одноклассница дружелюбно улыбнулась ей.

— Я не в обиде, — беззлобно ответила та, — Хоть и… Немного в шоке.

— Спасибо, правда… — улыбнулась Аликс в ответ, чувствуя, как у неё отлегло от сердца.

— Это… Многое объясняет, на самом деле, — медленно сказал Адриан, нервно теребя тяжёлый серебряный перстень на безымянном пальце, — Мне это место сразу знакомым показалось. Будто я уже тут бывал, в том, нашем Париже, но там оно выглядело по-другому. И если я прав, тут должен быть…

Что в этом огромном и абсолютно неузнаваемом для Аликс парке должно было быть, ей узнать так и не удалось, потому как Адриан, помахав им рукой, чтобы они следовали за ним, без лишних объяснений двинулся вперёд, продираясь сквозь насаждения кустов бирючины и дикой ежевики. Вскоре зелень перед ними расступилась, и они оказались на широкой аллее, скрытой в тени пышных липовых деревьев, росших по обеим её сторонам. Вдоль аллеи проходила прогулочная дорога, мощёная тротуарной плиткой, по обеим сторонам которой стояли деревянные скамейки с коваными чугунными подлокотниками.

– Да, я так и думал, – с облегчением выдохнул Адриан, – Люксембургский сад. 

– Значит мы сейчас в шестом округе, – нахмурилась Маринетт, – Мой дом в двадцать первом, а коллеж – в четвёртом. До знакомых мест идти через полгорода придётся.

– Не удивлена, что я не узнала его, – присвистнула Аликс, – Я в этом округе не бываю практически.

– Я часто бываю, – пожал плечами Адриан, – Отец устраивает здесь фотосессии, так что я довольно неплохо ориентируюсь. Правда расположение деревьев немного другое, и эти небоскрёбы действительно сбивают с толку.

– Так… И куда нам идти в таком случае? – спросила Кюбдэль.

– Ну, – Адриан прищурил взгляд, словно бы прикидывая, – Если мы пойдём вдоль этой аллеи, то в скором времени выйдем на фруктовый сад, а чуть подальше будет кукольный театр и теннисные площадки. А если в обратном направлении – то к площади Андре Онора.

– Я предлагаю второй вариант, – подала голос Маринетт, – Нам нужно в сторону Сены, а она с северной стороны. Через сад Марко Поло сможем выйти к фонтану и зданию Сената, а там останется только перейти мост.

– Но куда мы вообще собираемся? – подала голос Аликс, и этот вопрос погрузил троих одноклассников в ступор.

Учитывая, что Камень Кролика, как сказала Ледибаг, обладал способностями «машины времени», они почти наверняка были в будущем, а значит, логичным выходом было бы попросить помощи у самих себя из этого времени. Единственной неизвестной в этом уравнении было их абсолютное незнание о своих судьбах – и, если все эти фильмы о путешествиях во времени хоть чего-то стоили, их незнание должно таковым и остаться, дабы избежать каких-либо парадоксов. Однако самим им не починить часы, в этом Кюбдэль была уверена – и это опять возвращало её к мыслям о Банникс. Честно говоря, за то короткое время, что ей удалось пообщаться с взрослой собой, ей понравилось её будущее. Особо много чего она, конечно, не узнала – опять же, парадоксы, – но, говоря откровенно, Банникс была крута, и Аликс, чего уж греха таить, хотелось стать такой же. Однако именно сейчас девушка осознала, сколь же мало о собственном будущем она вообще знала.

Почувствовала ли Банникс, что Камень Кролика пробудился раньше положенного срока? Сможет ли она их найти? А если да – сможет ли починить Камень Чудес? Почему они вообще _так_ легко ломаются и можно ли их чинить? А если ответ «нет» на все вопросы – что им делать? Куда идти, у кого просить помощи им, вырванным из собственного времени, заброшенным сюда, скорее всего, на много десятилетий вперёд? Впрочем, Аликс могла и сама попытаться найти будущую себя, вот только, опять же, понятия не имела, как это сделать – она сомневалась, что до сих пор живёт с отцом и старшим братом (учитывая, что ей наверняка должно быть за двадцать, это было бы странно), и даже понятия не имела, находится ли Банникс в данный момент в Париже вообще; в конце-концов, когда ты путешествуешь во времени, твоё местоположение не особо-то и важно…

Впрочем, кое-что Аликс всё же могла посоветовать:

– Нам нужно найти Банникс, – сказала Аликс и принялась объяснять, не обращая внимания, что ни Маринетт, ни Адриан по какой-то причине не выглядели удивлёнными, – Это я в будущем, она тоже владеет Камнем Чудес и может путешествовать во времени. Я встречалась с ней однажды, она помогла Ледибаг и Коту Нуару изловить Таймтейггера. Вот только я без понятия, где её искать.

– Для начала нам нужно где-то остановиться, – начала рассуждать Маринетт, – Прийти в себя, чтобы как следует взвесить все варианты, какие у нас есть. И, возможно, найти помощь.

– У меня не вариант, – кисло улыбнулся Адриан, до этого не проронивший ни слова, – Я сомневаюсь, что отец нормально отреагирует на трёх путешественников во времени, если мы вдруг заявимся в его особняк.

– Мы… можем пойти ко мне домой, – Маринетт неожиданно занервничала и стала заламывать руки, – Я, конечно, сомневаюсь, что будущая «я» ещё живёт с родителями… Так что они вряд ли будут сильно удивлены, если мы объявимся. А даже если и будут удивлены, ну, я уверена, они нам не откажут, как только мы объясним им, в чём дело. Боюсь, правда, папа упадёт в обморок, увидев нас – он очень… впечатлительный.

– Понятно, от кого из родителей ты взяла эту черту, – подмигнула девушке Аликс, и та смущённо зарделась.

Честно говоря, Аликс была рада, что им удалось прийти хоть к какой-то договоренности - пока они стояли столбами и спорили, драгоценное время утекало, а Аликс всегда была человеком действия, и безвыходные ситуации могли порой вогнать ее в серьезную панику. К счастью, теперь у них был какой-никакой план, и трое друзей, наконец, двинулись по мощеной дорожке в сторону сада Марко Поло. Время от времени им попадались идущие навстречу люди, и Аликс волей-неволей засматривалась на них, подмечая различные мелочи - наушники в ушах (все беспроводные), смартфоны в руках (тонкие, полупрозрачные, словно из стекла, с яркими цветными экранами), а пару раз она была свидетелем самых настоящих голограмм - полупрозрачных и слегка мерцающих, казавшихся совершенно обыденной вещью, которую в ее времени можно было увидеть разве что на японских концертах (и то не на всех). К тому же это были не анимешные Вокалоиды, а настоящие люди, что только добавляло в ситуацию сюрреализма. 


End file.
